The Sweetest Thing On Earth
by Daisy-Max1196
Summary: Cake decorator Alfred F. Jones adores his fiance, Arthur Kirkland. So what does he do? Why, he gets his sweet-loving Brit a cake! USUK smut, Human!AU, R&R please!


Alfred was working carefully, not wanting to spill a single drop of icing. Alfred Franklin Jones was the chief cake decorator in Hetalia Bakery, the best place in the small town of Himura to go if you wanted anything from baguettes to Boston cream pies, but the cake that the American blonde was currently decorating wasn't to be sold. Oh, no. The cake was for his fiancé, a British police officer named Arthur Kirkland. Alfred sighed and smiled softly at the thought of his short, blonde and foul-tempered lover. He paused in his work briefly to brush away hairs that had gotten in his eyes before quickly resuming, his sky-coloured eyes darkening slightly in concentration, tongue sticking out of his mouth ever-so slightly. Finally, the last decoration was made, and Alfred straightened, admiring his work. Sitting in his workspace lay the cake, the sides a divine shade of white, decorated in icing roses with edible stems and leaves, the top iced in a Union Flag motif.

"_Artie's gonna love this~!_" Alfred thought, smiling. Then, all of a sudden, a voice could be heard that was not Alfred's own. "It looks great, Al. . ."The voice muttered softly, and Alfred gave a not-so manly and startled yelp, whipping around to see his twin, the long-haired Canadian Matthew Williams, standing there and holding onto his tiny stuffed polar bear. "M-M-Mattie! Jeez, man, I had no idea-! Warn me next time!" The American shouted, laughing to cover up his surprise. Remembering that Matthew was complimenting the cake, he smiled at his brother and turned back to the cake. "Thanks! Glad ya like it, bro: the cake's for Artie!"

"Oh yeah, I remember his love of cakes." Matthew commented, gazing at the confection. "Well, the shop's about to close, Al, so you should probably head back home. Do you want me to get a box for you?"

"That'd be great, thanks!" Alfred grinned and as his brother left him to get packaging for the cake, he thought of Arthur and couldn't wait to see the British man smile.

"Artie! Are ya here!? I'm home~!" Alfred cheered in a sing-song voice as he stepped into his two-story home, the box which contained his cake balancing in his hand hazardously. Closing the door and holding the box steady with both hands, he walked into the kitchen, looking around for any signs of his fiancé. Finding none, he smiled happily and placed the cake box on the counter, walking over to the fridge to grab a slice of leftover pizza from the fridge. Since Alfred did all the cooking in the house, due to Arthur having **legendarily** bad cooking skills, he knew what food was around and where it was. Chewing on the food in his mouth, he flopped down on the sofa and grabbed a random magazine from the shelf, flipping carelessly through the book until his lover got home. First the door opened and shut, causing Alfred's hearing to perk up, before hearing the words that always escaped Arthur's mouth when the police officer returned home. "Alfred," the Brit called in a harmonic tenor voice. "I'm home. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long!" Then there was the sound of Arthur removing his shoes and socks and, right afterwards, soft-sounding footsteps before Alfred's boyfriend came into view.

The police man's flaxen-coloured hair was messy as usual, and his green eyes were dimmed slightly with exhaustion but otherwise glowed happily. The man carried his small albeit fairly muscular frame with the pride and dignity of a king, striding forward into the room, cap in his gloved hands, his pale skin seeming to give off a little glow in the lighting. "I'm surprised to find you re-" Arthur's face, which had been smiling before, was now frowning slightly, his eyes narrowing hazardously as he paused. "is that Playboy?" Alfred blinked twice before flipping back to the cover and gazing at it to find out that it **was** indeed Playboy. "Uh. . ." The American, speechless, simply gave a nervous-sounding laugh. "I-I wasn't really paying attention to anything that was inside, Artie! Promise!" Alfred quickly leaped up from the sofa and tackled his boyfriend in a hug, causing them both to crash to the ground. Arthur gave a startled yelp at the action. "F-For heaven's sake, Alfred! Get **off**! And haven't I told you before **not** to use that ridiculous nickname!?" Arthur shouted, pushing at Alfred's shoulders to make him move. Eventually, Alfred nuzzled Arthur's neck as he got off the shorter man and offered his hand to help Arthur stand. The two men were soon standing face to face and Alfred smiled. "Come with me to the kitchen," The blonde American said, taking a hold of his fiancé's hand and squeezing it. "I have something I think you'll like, Arthur~!"

"This is brilliant, Alfred!" Arthur smiled as Alfred opened the cake box to reveal the dessert. "Oh, love, thank you so much!"

"Heh, no prob. B-But I only did the decorations," Alfred sheepishly admitted, blushing lightly at Arthur's adorable looking face of joy. "It was Feliciano who made the actual cake." This, however, did not seem to deter Arthur, and the Brit simply responded with a "Well, I think the decorations are positively beautiful." Arthur blushes lightly and leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss Alfred's cheek, causing the American to blush as well. Arthur quickly stood with his heels on the ground and went up to a nearby cabinet to get plates in order to avoid seeing Alfred's face and possibly embarrassing himself. All of a sudden, Arthur felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, making him emit a small squeak, and he was suddenly pressed up against the chest of his chuckling fiancé. "You're so cute, Artie~!" The American commented in a soft voice, kissing the top of his lover's head.

Arthur, however, just glared and immediately piped up. "I am **not** cute! How many times do I have to tell you this!?" He shouted, looking up at the other's smiling face.

"But you're wrong! You're the cutest thing since puppies!"

"That is not true!" Alfred laughed at his lover's stubbornness. With Arthur around, he always found himself smiling more, even when they were having silly fights like this. "Well~, I think I can get you to stop arguing, babe~!" Arthur, meanwhile, felt his eye twitch at the nickname. "Alright then, dear~," Arthur sang in a dangerous tone, swirling around to face his lover, wearing a smirk on his face. "I'll bite. How will you do it?" Alfred smirked back dangerously, a plan forming in his mind. "_Oh, my little Arthur,_" the American thought. "_you have stepped into the lion's den._"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WARNING: SMUT AHEAD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"_Okay, I admit, I might have just been asking for this._" Arthur thought to himself. The Brit was, at this moment, being carried in Alfred's arms up the stairs to their bedroom. Wondering how all this had happened, he buried his head into his lover's shoulder and recounted what had happened a few minutes ago. One moment he had challenged Alfred to make him stop arguing, the next moment the American blonde had picked him up and started heading to the bedroom without a word. Now, normally, Arthur would've protested against this and struggled to be released. However, this scenario wasn't quite under normal circumstances, as Alfred had something planned for the two, so the British man stayed still in his lover's arms.

The American kicked the bedroom door open, Arthur thankfully sighing that Alfred hadn't actually broken the door this time, and strode at a brisk pace to the bed. He then set Arthur down before setting his glasses on the bedside table and crawling onto the bed himself. Alfred pushed his fiancé gently down onto the bed, gripping his wrists as tightly as he could without hurting Arthur. "Oh, Arthur, you're so pretty ~," Alfred cooed to his lover. "I can't wait to see your cute little face flushed and lustful, to hear you screaming my name." Arthur felt himself blush a deep shade of red and gulped nervously, having nothing to say to the American above him. Alfred, on the other hand, merely smirked at his victory and kissed his lover lightly on the lips. The kiss was short and sweet, and while Arthur would never admit it, he always wanted more. Although he knew more would be coming. Alfred then started trailing kisses down to Arthur's neck, licking up the sides and biting down on a spot just below his ear, taking time to suck and start making a hickey. Arthur could only moan softly, tilting his neck to the other side to allow Alfred more access to that side of his neck as the American started unbuttoning and removing Arthur's shirt.

The American then kissed the hickey he made, gazing up at his lover briefly before kissing up to his ear, throwing Arthur's shirt to the floor. Licking the shell briefly, he started whispering huskily into the other man's ear. "God, you're so sexy, Arthur," the American purred into Arthur's ear, nibbling on the earlobe and finally releasing the Brit's wrists to trail his hands down Arthur's now bare sides. "I could just lie here like this with you all day." Arthur chuckled briefly, shivering a little as he felt the large hands of his lover rub his sides and go up to his chest. "B-But what about your job, love?" The Brit asked in a bantering tone, his green eyes shining with a small spark of mischievousness.

"Screw my job, I'd rather have you." The American responded with a smirk, bringing his fingers up to Arthur's pink nipples, twisting and fondling them gently, making Arthur gasp. "A-Alfred!" The Brit moaned in half surprise and half arousal. The American already knew, after many passionate nights, where all of his weaknesses were. Speaking of Alfred, the man was already kissing down Arthur's chest down to his left nipple, when he licked the bud, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it gently. Arthur whimpered, gripping the sheets as Alfred gently bit down and swirled his tongue around it.

Chuckling, the American released the nipple only to give its partner the same treatment, making Arthur pant lightly and moan softly. After removing his head from Arthur's chest and deeming that the buds were a satisfactory shade of red, Alfred continued kissing down Arthur's torso, using his hands to remove the other man's belt and pants. Arthur bit his lip to keep himself silent and unconsciously spread his legs for his fiancé, making Alfred smirk again. "You seem eager~." The American purred, kissing just above his member, causing Arthur to thrust up in frustration, wanting that talkative and hot mouth on his vital regions as soon as possible. Alfred, however, used his hands to hold down his hips and gave a sharp tut as a response to Arthur's behaviour. "Patience, babe. I'll give it to you soon~!" He said huskily, continuing to kiss down slowly to the tip of Arthur's cock, lapping up the pre-cum that rested there and making Arthur moan loudly.

Alfred took the head into his mouth, sucking gently and swirling his tongue around it. Gazing up through his eyelashes to see his blonde Brit close to euphoria, he decided to take pity on the poor man and let the whole length slide into his mouth and down his throat. Arthur moaned even louder at this, gripping the sheets tighter and making his knuckles turn white. Alfred bobbed his head often, humming in the tune of 'God Save The Queen', occasionally caressing the cock in his mouth with his tongue. Arthur was left a writhing, panting mess of pleasure, moaning his lover's name loudly and tilting his head back against the covers. Feeling that Arthur was getting close, Alfred stopped what he was doing and pulled away from Arthur's member, making said Brit whine and glare weakly at his lover. "W-Why'd you stop!?" He asked with a lusty tone, to which Alfred smirked and responded with "Well, sweetie, while I love pleasuring you, I'd rather you stay nice and hard while I prepare and fuck you." Arthur blushed a deep crimson and tore his gaze away to stare at the wall.

"B-Bloody git!" The shorter blonde cursed and, suddenly, Alfred's fingers - save for his thumb and little finger - were in his mouth, the owner gazing down at Arthur with a mixture of lust and expectancy. Wanting to get to the main event as much as Alfred did, Arthur didn't complain about the hastiness and instead focused on getting the fingers well lubricated, focusing so well that he could barely hear Alfred growl softly in arousal at the Brit's facial expressions. Finally slipping his fingers out of that hot and sultry mouth, Alfred brought his fingers down to Arthur's entrance, using his pointer finger to circle the rim. After hearing an impatient whine that most certainly came from his lover, Alfred let the finger slip into the entrance, stretching Arthur slightly as the police officer moaned at the ministrations. Slipping in another finger quickly, the American focused on quickly finding Arthur's prostate, letting his fingers roam the tight cavern. Eventually, he felt his finger pad brush something and Arthur's body tensed, breath hitching and eyes dilating. Alfred let a Cheshire grin slip onto his face and slipped a third finger into his lover's entrance, pounding the sweet spot with the three fingers for all it was worth.

Arthur could not stop the spasms rocketing through his body as his prostate was abused over and over by Alfred's fingers, crying out to his lover for more. Finally, as he felt he was going to burst, he felt the stimulations stop and saw Alfred withdraw his fingers, gazing at him whilst licking the digits sensually. "Mm, you taste delicious, sugar~," The American commented huskily, smirking wider. "I just wanna eat you up - or out, as the case were." Arthur's face blazed with heat now, making his emerald-coloured eyes stand out further, and tore his face away from his lover, deciding to instead stare at the bed sheets they were lying on. "J-Just fuck me already, you bloody idiot!" The Brit raged and was surprised to find that, instead of just making some smart-assed retort like usual, Alfred instead just complied and hastily removed his clothes before thrusting in to Arthur's entrance. After a few stops for Arthur to adjust, Alfred was now fully sheathed inside his boyfriend, eyes closing as he simply experienced the feeling of his cock being enclosed by something so hot, tight, and felt like velvet. Arthur panted, eventually adjusting to being filled and nodded for Alfred to begin.

At first, the American started slowly to make it easier for his lover, but as they both started to lose patience, the speed increased. Arthur gasped when Alfred suddenly slammed into his prostate. "Ah~! A-Alfred, oh~!" Arthur moaned loudly as Alfred continued to thrust harshly and quickly into that bundle of nerves. Along the way, Alfred also started pumping Arthur's member in time with his thrusts, causing the Brit's cries to grow louder and turn into screams of pleasure. "Alfred~! G-God, faster! Please!"

"Ah! Jesus, you're so tight, Arthur." The American moan as he sped up his thrusts and pumping. Eventually, all the pleasure started getting to Arthur, and he spoke up. "A-Alfred, I'm so close~!" Alfred gave the man below him a tiny grin and slid his thumb around the head of Arthur's cock. "So cum, babe~." And Arthur did just that, crying out Alfred's name louder than the rest of his screams as the sticky, white fluid shot out from his vital regions to stain both their stomachs and chests.

As the Brit came, his walls tightened around the American length inside him, and Alfred moaned out his partner's name as well, shooting his essence into Arthur's entrance. The American pulled out after a while, causing the cum to start dripping out onto the sheets, and laid down beside Arthur. Pulling the exhausted Brit to his chest, Alfred kissed his forehead. "Was that satisfactory in getting you to stop arguing~?" Alfred teased, winking at his boyfriend. Arthur, on the other hand, merely scoffed and buried his head in the American's shoulder. "I-It was satisfactory," Arthur admitted, blushing lightly. "and I thank you again for the cake. I guess I'll have to thank you later."

"Nah, you don't need to thank me, Arthur. I did it for you~!" Alfred smiled, stroking Arthur's hair as the other had buried his head in his shoulder. Kissing the top of the Brit's head, Alfred finally closed his eyes and just lay there, cuddling with Arthur and enjoying the sensation. Arthur was better than any cake he had ever seen, and Alfred would never ask for more than him.

* * *

Author's Comments: Alright, that was my first attempt at smut! If it sucked, I'm sorry.^^; This is a birthday gift to my editor, doublequartereighthnote. Check out her stuff, she's an awesome writer! USUK fans that like TurGreece, I've got a TurGreece story ongoing! If you want to, go to my profile and check it out! Alright, enjoy, everyone!


End file.
